Conventional cochlear implant systems include a sound processor configured to be located external to a patient (e.g., behind the ear) and a cochlear implant configured to be implanted within the patient. In this configuration, the sound processor may process audio signals presented to the patient and wirelessly transmit stimulation parameters to the cochlear implant so that the cochlear implant may generate and apply electrical stimulation representative of the audio signals to the patient.
An externally located sound processor is typically further configured to wirelessly transmit operating power to the cochlear implant. To this end, a battery may be attached to the sound processor and used to provide the power that is wirelessly transmitted to the cochlear implant. Unfortunately, wireless transmission of power between an externally located sound processor and an implanted cochlear implant is relatively inefficient. Hence, a relatively large battery is required to provide a reasonable amount of battery life for the cochlear implant. As a result, the unit that houses the battery and the sound processor and that has to be worn or otherwise carried by the patient is relatively large, bulky, and aesthetically unpleasing.